wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/65
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Skąd się wziął Duncan przy wschodnim brzegu Nowej Zelandji. Daremnie siliłoby się pióro na opisanie uczuć Glenarvana i jego towarzyszów w chwili, gdy wchodzili na pokład i gdy zabrzmiała im w uszach pieśń starej Szkocji. Kobziarz okrętowy wygrywał na kobzie narodowy hymn klanu Malcolma i święcił nim, śród okrzyków osady, powrót lorda na pokład. Glenarvan, John Mangles, Paganel, Robert, nawet major, płacząc, ściskali się wzajemnie. Cieszyli się, jak pozbawieni zmysłów. Geograf, oszalały zupełnie, skakał i celował jak z karabinu nieodstępną swą lunetą do ostatniej łodzi krajowców, dobijającej do brzegu. Jednak załoga statku, zauważywszy poszarpane odzienie i wynędzniałe twarze podróżnych, dowodzące strasznych cierpień, powściągnęła swoje uniesienia. Nie byli to ci sami podróżni, odważni i promieniejący nadzieją, którzy przed trzema miesiącami ruszyli szukać śladów kapitana Granta, ale jakieś widma. Przypadek sprowadził ich na okręt, którego nie spodziewali się zobaczyć nigdy, ale w jakimże smutnym stanie wycieńczenia i bezsilności! Glenarvan, zamiast pomyśleć o wypoczynku, o zaspokojeniu gwałtownego głodu i pragnienia, wypytywał Toma, skąd się wziął w tej stronie? Jak się stało, że Duncan nie dostał się w ręce Ben Joyce'a? Jakimże cudem opatrzność sprowadziła jacht na pomoc uciekającym? Dlaczego? Jakim sposobem? Czemu? Brzmiało mnóstwo jednoczesnych pytań, spadających natarczywie na Toma. Stary marynarz nie wiedział, na co wprzód odpowiadać. Postanowił wkońcu słuchać tylko pytań Glenarvana i jemu tylko dawać wyjaśnienia. — Ależ ci złoczyńcy? — zapytał Glenarvan — coś z nimi zrobił? — Złoczyńcy? — powtórzył Tom głosem człowieka nierozumiejącego pytania. — Naturalnie, ci którzy napadli na jacht? — Co za jacht? — pytał Tom Austin. — Jacht Waszej Dostojności? — Naturalnie że mój! I cóż się stało z tym Ben-Joycem, który wszedł na pokład? — Nie znam wcale Ben-Joyce'a i nigdy go nie widziałem — odpowiedział Austin. — Jakto nigdy? — zawołał Glenarvan, zdumiony odpowiedziami marynarza. — Powiedz mi zatem, Tomie, skąd się wziął Duncan przy brzegach Nowej Zelandji? Jeżeli wszyscy świeżo przybyli na statek nie mogli pojąć zdziwienia starego marynarza, to jakież było ich samych zdziwienie, gdy odpowiedział spokojnym głosem: — Z rozkazu Waszej Dostojności. — Z mego rozkazu? — zapytał Glenarvan. — Nie inaczej, milordzie, zastosowałem się do instrukcyj, zawartych w liście pańskim z dnia 14-go stycznia. — W moim liście? W moim liście? — powtarzał Glenarvan. Dziewięciu podróżnych, otoczywszy Toma Austina, pożerało go wzrokiem. Więc list, pisany nad brzegiem Snowy, doszedł na pokład Duncana? — Wytłumacz mi to — nalegał Glenarvan — zdaje mi się, że śnię. Więc odebrałeś list. — Tak jest, list od Waszej Dostojności. — W Melbourne? — W Melbourne, w chwili, gdym kończył naprawę statku. — Jakiż to list? — Pisał go ktoś inny, ale jest podpisany ręką Waszej Dostojności. — Dobrze. Ten list przyniósł ci zbieg złoczyńca, nazwiskiem Ben-Joyce. — Bynajmniej, przyniósł mi go majtek nazwiskiem Ayrton, kwatermistrz statku Britannia. — Ayrton czy Ben-Joyce, to jeden i ten sam djabeł. Cóż było w tym liście? — Rozkaz natychmiastowego opuszczenia Melbourne i krążenia u wschodnich wybrzeży. — Australji! — zawołał Glenarvan z taką pewnością, że zmieszał starego marynarza. — Australji? — powtórzył Tom, otwierając szeroko oczy. — Ależ nie, Nowej Zelandji!... — Australji, Tomie, Australji — zawtórowali jednogłośnie towarzysze Glenarvana. Twierdzenie, wypowiedziane z taką pewnością, zakłopotało Toma. Przypuszczał, że być może omylił się istotnie, czytając list. Czy to jednak możliwe, by on, tak akuratny i baczny marynarz, do tego stopnia się pomylił? Zaczerwienił się więc i zmieszał. — Uspokój się, Tomie — mówiła lady Helena. — Bóg tak chciał widocznie. — O nie, niech Wasza Dostojność wybaczy — mówił Tom — ale to niepodobna! Ja nie omyliłem się. Ayrton czytał list tak, jak i ja go czytałem, i on to właśnie chciał koniecznie, abym płynął wzdłuż brzegów Australji! — Ayrton? — zawołał Glenarvan. — On! Utrzymywał, że to była pomyłka, że Wasza Dostojność kazał mi stanąć w zatoce Twofold. — Czy masz list, Tomie? — zapytał major, zaintrygowany do najwyższego stopnia. — Mam, panie Mac Nabbs, i pójdę go poszukać. Pobiegł do swej kajuty na dziobie okrętu. Podczas jego nieobecności spoglądano na siebie w milczeniu; major tylko, wpatrzony w Paganela, odezwał się, zakładając ręce: — Przyznaj, Paganelu, że to trochę za wiele! — Co? — mruknął geograf. Zgarbiony i w okularach na nosie wyglądał jak olbrzymi znak zapytania. Austin powrócił z listem, pisanym przez Paganela, a podpisanym przez Glenarvana. — Czytaj, milordzie — mówił stary marynarz. Glenarvan czytał, co następuje: "Polecam Tomaszowi Austin, aby bezzwłocznie wypłynął na morze i doprowadził Duncana, trzymając się zawsze 38-go stopnia szerokości, do wschodniego wybrzeża Nowej Zelandji". — Nowej Zelandji! — krzyknął, podskakując, Paganel. I uchwyciwszy list z rąk Glenarvana, przetarł oczy, poprawił okularów i czytał od początku. — Nowej Zelandji! — rzekł głosem, dowodzącym niezmiernego przygnębienia i upuszczając list. W tej chwili poczuł, że ktoś oparł mu rękę na ramieniu, obrócił się zatem i stanął oko w oko z majorem. — Ot, dzielny Paganelu! — mówił major z powagą — szczęście, żeś nie wyprawił Duncana do Kochinchiny. Ten żart dobił biednego geografa; śmiech homeryczny ogarnął całą załogę; Paganel jak szalony biegał tam i napowrót, trzymając się rękoma za głowę i wyrywając sobie włosy. Nie wiedział ani co robi, ani co zamierza. Zeszedł machinalnie po drabinie, prowadzącej na dolny pomost, kręcił się tam bez celu i bez myśli, poczem wszedł znów na górny pokład od przodu okrętu. Nogi zaplątały mu się w pęku lin i potknął się, a upadając, schwycił rękoma za jakiś sznur. Nagle rozległ się huk. Z przodu okrętu padł wystrzał armatni, a grad kartaczów posiekł spokojne fale. To biedny Paganel uchwycił za sznur od nabitej armaty i wywołał wybuch zapału piorunującego. Geograf przewrócił się na drabinkę i spadł przez otwór, wiodący do izby majtków. Po zdziwieniu, wywołanem hukiem, nastąpił okrzyk przerażenia; zdawało się, że nie obeszło się bez nieszczęścia. Dziesięciu majtków pobiegło na dół i wyniosło Paganela skulonego. Nie mógł już mówić. Przeniesiono go do kajuty kapitana; wszyscy byli w rozpaczy. Major, zawsze gotów w ważnych okolicznościach nieść pomoc lekarską, chciał rozebrać Paganela, aby go opatrzeć. Lecz zaledwie dotknął pozornie umierającego, ten wzdrygnął się, jakby uderzony prądem elektrycznym. — Nigdy, nigdy! — zawołał, osłaniając się poszarpanemi sukniami i zapinając guziki z dziwnym pośpiechem. — Ależ, Paganelu! — mówił major. — Powiadam, że nie! — Trzeba obejrzeć... — Nie pozwolę oglądać. — Możeś złamał... — mówił Mac Nabbs. — Naturalnie, że złamałem — odpowiedział Paganel, powstając — ale to, co złamałem, naprawi cieśla! — Cóż to takiego? — Jedną z podpór pomostu: złamałem ją, upadając! Ogólnym śmiechem powitano taką odpowiedź, gdyż dowodziła, że Paganel wyszedł zdrów i cały z awantury z armatą. — W każdym razie dziwnie jest wstydliwy nasz geograf — mruknął major. Paganel, przyszedłszy do siebie po tych przygodach, musiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie, którego nie mógł uniknąć. — Teraz pomówmy szczerze, Paganelu — rzekł Glenarvan. — Przyznaję, że twoja omyłka wyszła nam na dobre, bo inaczej Duncan dostałby się w ręce zbrodniarzy, a my w ręce Maorysów! Ależ na miłość Boską! Jakim dziwnym kierunkiem myśli, przez jaki niesłychany obłęd umysłu doszedłeś do tego, żeby napisać Nowa Zelandja, zamiast Australja? — Et, do wszystkich!... — zawołał Paganel — to... Lecz w tejże samej chwili oczy jego spostrzegły Marję i Roberta i wstrzymał się nagle, potem zaś rzekł: — Co chcesz, kochany Glenarvanie! Jestem warjat, głupiec postrzelony, istota niepoprawiona i umrę już w skórze najsławniejszego roztrzepańca. — Jeżeli cię z niej tylko nie obedrą — odezwał się major. — Mnie obedrzeć ze skóry! — krzyknął rozgniewany geograf. — Czy to nie aluzja? — A jakażby to miała być aluzja, Paganelu? — pytał Mac Nabbs głosem spokojnym. Na tem skończyła się rozprawa. Powód obecności tutaj Duncana odkryto, a podróżni tak cudownie uratowani myśleli już tylko o tem, żeby się dostać do swoich wygodnych kajut i zjeść śniadanie. Wszyscy rozeszli się, ale Glenarvan i John Mangles pozostali — chcieli bowiem czegoś więcej się dowiedzieć. — A teraz powiedz mi, stary — mówił Glenarvan do Austina — czy nie wydał ci się dziwnym ten rozkaz krążenia przy brzegach Nowej Zelandji? — Istotnie, bardzo mi się zdawał dziwnym — odpowiedział Austin. — Ponieważ jednak, choć mnie zdziwił, nie mam zwyczaju roztrząsać dawanych mi rozkazów, byłem mu więc posłuszny. I nie mogłem postąpić inaczej, bo gdyby z tego wynikło co złego, byłbym winnym. Czybyś inaczej postąpił, kapitanie? — Tak samo jak ty, Tomie — odpowiedział John Mangles. — A cóżeś myślał sobie? — pytał Glenarvan. — Myślałem, że to w interesie Henryka Granta kazano mi tam jechać. Sądziłem, że wskutek nowych kombinacyj popłyniecie państwo do Nowej Zelandji i że mam was czekać na wschodnim brzegu tej wyspy. Gdym odpływał z Melbourne, nikt nie wiedział o przeznaczeniu okrętu; załoga dowiedziała się dopiero wówczas, gdyśmy wyszli na pełne morze i gdy Australja znikła nam z oczu zupełnie. Co zresztą nabawiło mnie niemałego kłopotu! — Jakiego kłopotu? — badał Glenarvan. — Oto — odpowiedział Austin — gdy kwatermistrz Ayrton dowiedział się nazajutrz o kierunku Duncana i jego przeznaczeniu... — Ayrton! — zawołał Glenarvan — więc on jest tutaj? — Jest na rozkazy Waszej Dostojności. — Ayrton tutaj! — powtarzał Glenarvan, patrząc na Johna. — To zrządzenie Boże! — szepnął młody kapitan. I w jednej chwili z szybkością błyskawicy przesunęło się przed oczyma obu tych ludzi postępowanie Ayrtona; ta długo przygotowywana zdrada, zranienie Glenarvana, napad na Mulradyego, nędza wszystkich zatrzymanych wśród bagien Snowy — słowem, wszystkie sprawki tego nędznika. I oto teraz, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, zbrodniarz dostał się w ich ręce! — Gdzież on jest? — spytał żywo Glenarvan. — W jednej z kajut od przodu okrętu, pod strażą — odpowiedział Tom Austin. — Dlaczego pod strażą? — Bo gdy dowiedział się, że statek płynie do Nowej Zelandji, zaczął się pienić ze złości, chcąc zmusić mnie do zmienienia kierunku drogi; odgrażał mi się i pobudzał załogę do buntu. Zrozumiałem, że to niebezpieczny ptaszek, i musiałem się mieć na ostrożności. — A jakże się sprawia od tego czasu? — Siedzi w swojej kajucie, nie starając się nawet wyjść z niej. — To dobrze. Właśnie w tej chwili zawołano ich na śniadanie, a potrzebowali go bardzo, zajęli więc swoje miejsca u stołu, nie wspominając nic o Ayrtonie. Ale gdy po skończonem śniadaniu wszyscy pokrzepieni zebrali się na pokładzie, Glenarvan doniósł im, że kwatermistrz jest na okręcie i oznajmił zarazem, że każe go przywołać. — Zwolnij mnie od obecności przy tem badaniu — prosiła lady Helena. — Wierz mi, kochany Edwardzie, że widok tego człowieka niezmierną zrobi mi przykrość. — To będzie konfrontacja — odpowiedział Glenarvan — i proszę cię, Heleno, pozostań. Niech Ben-Joyce spojrzy oko w oko wszystkim swym ofiarom. Lady Helena przychyliła się do żądania męża i siadła z Marją obok Glenarvana, przy którym zajęli też miejsca: major, Paganel, John Mangles, Robert, Wilson, Mulrady i Olbinet — wszyscy, których zbrodniarz zdradził tak niegodziwie. Cała załoga, nie rozumiejąc znaczenia sceny, mającej się odbyć, stała w najgłębszem milczeniu. — Niech się tu stawi Ayrton — rzekł Glenarvan.